Mimato AU
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato! :D - Retos cumplidos para el foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Coffee Shop AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Coffee Shop AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Porque ella siempre iba al mismo café, él siempre la esperaba con late y una mirada discreta.

Cantidad de palabras: 429.

* * *

 _ **Día 1: Dulce.**_

Sus ojos azules oscuros se movieron disimuladamente entre su reloj de muñeca y la taza de café negro que estaba sirviendo. Nunca admitiría que él, Yamato Ishida, estaba ansioso por algo y mucho menos, por alguien. Pero cuando los martes y jueves llegaban y las tres de la tarde marcaba su reloj, la puerta de la cafetería donde él trabajaba como barista, se abría para dejar ver a quién él aguardaba en silencio.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando ésta se abrió y varias voces reinaron el recinto, aplacando el sonido ambiental que brotaba de los parlantes en las esquinas del mismo. Yamato miró de soslayo deteniendo en el aire el pequeño tarro de leche caliente que iba agregar a su pedido sólo para _verla_.

Castaña, delgada con una sonrisa que enloquecería a cualquiera. Sus castaños orbes parecían estar entretenidos en sus amigas quienes no dejaban de reír de algo que dijeron entre ellas. Se acomodaron en la misma mesa de todos los días que visitaban el _Comme à la maison_ , la cafetería que quedaba a una cuadra del instituto de Danza donde todas estudiaban.

No sabía su nombre, sólo sabía que el mochaccino era su favorito. No le extrañaría, todo en ella parecía hablar de dulzura, de un sabor exquisito que no te aburriría ni un día.

Cuando la castaña se giró hacia la barra donde él se encontraba, él bajó la vista a su pedido y luego se volvió a un compañero para que vaya a tomar su orden. El hombre asintió y se dirigió con una agenda pequeña y un bolígrafo. Yamato no volvió a dirigir su atención a la mesa de la castaña mocha, siguió con lo suyo hasta que unas manos femeninas se apoyaron sobre la barra que él atendía, llamando su atención.

─¿Ese es para mí? ─Preguntó con su sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos castaños estudiándolo en silencio.

Yamato no pudo sino sonrojarse y bajar la mirada a la taza que traía entre sus manos. Volvió a mirarla y se la colocó delante con un platillo de porcelana que iba a juego. Ella sonrió emocionada y se llevó los dedos a la porcelana fina que contenía su café favorito.

Porque antes de que las tres sonaran y la puerta se abriera recibiendo esos ojos castaños, él ya preparaba un mochaccino para ella. Porque ella siempre iba al mismo café, él siempre la esperaba con late y una mirada discreta.

Salvo ese día, que ella no se separó de la barra y él por fin conoció su nombre.

 _Mimi Tachikawa_.

Dulce, sin duda.

* * *

Notas finales:

 _Comme à la maison:_ Como en casa, en francés. Lo sé, muuuuy original xDD

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Superheores AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Superheroes AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Siempre al lado del otro. ¿Quién lo diría?

Cantidad de palabras: 390.

* * *

 _ **Día 2: ¿Quién diría?.**_

Hace un año, pensar que un alienígena prófugo de su planeta terminaría siendo su compañera y en el ser en quien él más confíe… No mentía, se reiría en su cara. Yamato Ishida siempre había aspirado a ser tan bueno y tan grande como sus antecesores hasta incluso convertirse en el que, ahora, es su mentor.

Portaba el traje que tanto tiempo había anhelado, se esmeró en entrenar y entrenar sin descanso, en volverse más veloz, más despierto, más ágil. Desde joven se había proyectado para llegar a ser un héroe que su ciudad necesitase, siempre siguiendo los pasos que sus antedecesores marcaron.

 _Es mejor si no confías en nadie_ , eran alguna de las tantas recomendaciones que había aprendido a lo largo de sus años entrenando por los grandes superhéroes que todo niño quisiera conocer algún día. Para Yamato Ishida no resultó difícil aquella consigna, nunca se había apegado demasiado a las personas, salvo por su hermano menor.

Pero fuera de eso, no había formado vínculos amistosos con nadie.

Hasta que _ella_ llegó.

Alta, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo tono, una apariencia delicada si la miras con ojos inexpertos, pero con la capacidad de levantar tres mil veces su peso, una agilidad propia de un animal y los benditos poderes que cualquier _Tamaraneanos_ poseían. Mimi Tachikawa era el nombre que adoptó en el planeta terrestre para adaptarse al sitio y aunque en un principio, Yamato y Mimi no parecían estar interesados en llevarse bien por las buenas, terminaron cubriendo las espaldas del otro.

Siempre al lado del otro. ¿Quién lo diría?

─¡Yama! ─Gritó Mimi al segundo de cerrar ambos puños y disparar su fuego estelar para destruir el gigantesco vehículo que venía volando hacia él─. ¡Están hacia el otro lado!

─¡Tenemos que ir! ─Respondió Yamato.

Una cruenta batalla se desarrollaba en la ciudad terrícola en la que ambos vivían y protegían. Yamato comenzó a correr con su agilidad característica para llegar al lugar donde los enemigos desarrollaban un desastre descomunal, hasta que sintió la mano de Mimi tomando la suya, elevándolo del suelo. Mimi y su procedencia alienígena convertían la radiación ultravioleta en energía que les permitía volar, una de las tantas características que la castaña poseía.

Yamato levantó la mirada a Mimi, recibiendo un guiño por parte de ésta mientras sobrevolaban los cielos. Siempre juntos.

¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

Notas finales:

En el dibujo que había hecho para el segundo día de la DigiOTPweek, propuse a una Starfire como Mimi y a Robin como Yamato, por eso la mención de los Tamaraneanos :)

¡Gracias por leer!~


	3. Fantasy AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Fantasy AU – Shadowhunters AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: La forma seductora en su mirada, hacía que el nephilim se replanteara su opinión sobre los hijos de la Noche.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 3: Hija de la Noche.**_

Ser un cazador de sombras siempre había sido difícil, mirase por donde mirase, lo era. Libros antiguos le habían revelado lo mismo. No sabía por qué debía esperar algo distinto. Volvió a suspirar mientras se sostenía la cabeza oyendo lo de siempre. Crímenes, crímenes que él, que los cazadores de sombras debían combatir para mantener la paz entre los subterraneos.

─¡Deben hacer algo! ─Chilló la practicante de bruja que se encontraba llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero─. ¡Nos cazarán a todos, maldición!

─Los vampiros no atacarán porque sí ─Respondió Jyou Kido al lado suyo, despertándolo de sus pensamientos─. Son seres muy meticulosos, no suelen dejarse llevar tanto por sus instintos.

─Tanto ─Corroboró, recibiendo una mirada por parte de su _parabatai_ ─. Además está la ley de los subterráneos, los que les obliga a la paz entre todos. Si esto lo hizo un vampiro, no debe de ser de por aquí.

─¿A…A que se refiere? ─Preguntó Miyako Inoue, la bruja que acabó de perder a su compañero a manos de un vampiro.

─Quiere decir que no pertenece a las tribus de vampiros ancestrales, es decir, es un recién convertido ─Respondió Yamato Ishida encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a su compañero.

─Necesitamos hablar con _ella_. ─Yamato no necesitó hacer más preguntas, sabía a qué se refería con eso. Y no le gustaba.

* * *

La madre de los vampiros era una vampiresa de temer, su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos rojos podían poner a cualquiera en jaque si no se sabía hablar en forma. Yamato Ishida no confiaba en los vampiros, de hecho, no confiaba en ningún subterráneo, pero los vampiros eran tan letales como las hadas cuando tratas de ser diplomático con ellos.

 _Hijos de la Noche_ , es así como se los llamaba gracias a su creadora, Hécate.

Llegaron hasta el viejo edificio donde _ella_ residía, la madre de los vampiros vivos de la zona. Satoe Tachikawa era una mujer paciente pero no tan tolerante como se podría llegar a esperar. Cuando se presentaron ante el tribunal de vampiros que los miraban entre desprecio y hambre, la sorpresa de ambos _nephilims_ casi fue audible al ver que en el trono de la noche no se encontraba Satoe, sino alguien mucho más joven… Mucho más hermosa.

─Lo que buscan no lo hallarán aquí ─Dijo la que se ubicaba en el lugar de Satoe.

─Es molesto cuando los vampiros utilizan su telepatía…─Susurró Jyou, sudando frío. Odiaba a los vampiros con mayor fuerza que él.

La mujer castaña de piel blanquecina y labios rojos se enderezó de su sitio para caminar a paso lento hacia ellos, algo extraño ya que los vampiros poseían una velocidad indescriptible. Los ojos rojos de la vampiresa no se separaban de los azules que Yamato poseía y su sonrisa coqueta hizo que su guardia se elevara un poco más.

─No puedes fiarte del todo de un vampiro… Es lo que piensas, ¿no, nephilim? ─Preguntó la castaña sin apartar sus ojos de él─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jyou lo miró con cautela.

─Yamato Ishida ─Respondió y ella mostró sus colmillos con gracia. No le causó espanto ni tuvo miedo de ella, al contrario, había algo en la vampiresa que lo llamaba.

─Yamato-san, te diré la verdad… El vampiro que atacó a los brujos del sur no pertenece a mi familia. Mi madre, Satoe Tachikawa ha ido a averiguar a qué tribu pertenece el asesino, pero tienes mi palabra… No tuvimos nada que ver en el asunto.

─Gracias ─Respondió Yamato─. Necesitamos encontrarnos con tu madre, entonces.

─Pues será un placer guiarlos, hijos de Raziel. ─La forma seductora en su mirada, hacía que el nephilim se replanteara su opinión sobre los hijos de la Noche.

Principalmente, sobre ella.

* * *

Notas finales:

El fic está inspirado en la saga de libros de la autora Cassandra Clare, Cazadores de Sombras.

Los términos como nephilims, hijos de la noche (en referencia a los vampiros), brujos, etc., son todos en base al mundo creado por Clare.

¡Gracias por leer!~


	4. Sci Fi AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Sci-fi AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Pero ella no era eso que creían. Él la vea con una luz en los ojos que ahuyentaba la oscuridad del mundo que ella debía destruir.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 4: Protégela.**_

Se trataba de un trabajo que podría implicar todo su trabajo, toda la dedicación puesta a la Estación Espacial Vice. Incluso, podría ir su vida en ello, pero Gennai confiaba en él más que en cualquier otro ciborg. Yamato Ishida era el mejor entre los suyos, fue entrenado desde que fue reprogramado para Vice y si de algo sabía el Ishida era sobre el deber.

Era por esa razón que aceptó la labor de escoltar la nueva _mercadería_ adquirida por Vice. Una alienígena de la familia felina de los Nekomi. No entendía por qué requería excesiva seguridad siendo que los de su especie no se caracterizaban por ser violentos o peligrosos, todo lo contrario. Pero Yamato no era de hacer preguntas, siempre se caracterizó por ser muy prudente y eso no cambiaría.

No hasta dar con el objetivo.

Su cabellera era larga y fina de color castaño, sus orejas eran caídas y poseía la gema Nekomi que las hembras llevaban en su frente, al inicio de su cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos eran castaños a diferencia de los verdes que acostumbraba ver en los de su raza, tampoco poseía la pupila rasgada pero prefirió no indagar demasiado en ella.

Era un trabajo sencillo. Una semana de viaje del punto en donde la buscó hasta la Estación Espacial Vice, una semana donde su única función era la de ser su protector y llevarla sana y salva a su nuevo hogar. Pero en esa una semana, él conoció tanto de ella. Era dulce, amable y graciosa, parecía una niña cuando inflaba los mofletes al no recibir algo que quería o solía cantar extraños cánticos cuando estaba aburrida, se paseaba de proa a popa en el navío espacial que los transportaba mientras jugaba a contar estrellas o meteroritos que circulaban cerca.

Fue al cuarto día de navegación que los atacaron y quisiera asesinarla. Yamato Ishida estaba para eso, para protegerla, para librarla de piratas galácticos como los que los abordaron y entre disparos y maldiciones, Yamato y Mimi huyeron del navío en una nave cápsula mientras la confusión reinaba en el escenario principal.

─Aun no entiendo por qué tanto interés tienen en ti ─Preguntó Yamato recostándose contra el vidrio de la nave cápsula, intentando conectarse el prolongador a su fuente de recarga. Su último encuentro dañó varios puntos vitales de su cuerpo y debía recomponerse.

Mimi guardó un momento de silencio para mirarlo con pena. Él no comprendió esa mirada.

─Hay algo que Gennai no te ha dicho… Y yo tampoco ─Dijo Mimi. Yamato frunció el ceño─. No soy una Nekomi… ─Al tiempo en que lo dijo, se retiró las orejas de las cabeza sólo para enseñar que eran postizas y ella poseía orejas terrícolas a cada lado de su cabeza─. Soy una de las pocas supervivientes de la tierra…

─¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! ─Preguntó exaltado y ella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros─. Maldita sea… Esto no era parte de la misión…

─Por favor, no me dejes. Eres lo único que me podría mantener con vida… ─Ella echó un suspiro y miró a través del vidrio que la conectaba con el espacio─. Ellos creen que destruiré todo.

─Por ellos te refieres a…

─A todos los que conforman esto ─Dijo mirando al exterior─. Por eso quieren matarme. Gennai sabe que los terrícolas no somos el final de nada.

─Por eso te escondió y pidió que yo te escoltara ─Concluyó en un murmullo el ciborg. Suspiró.

Miró a la terrícola con la mirada perdidamente enamorada del infinito espacio que los rodeaba y pensó todo había sido una mentira desde un principio. Pero ella no era eso que creían. Él la vea con una luz en los ojos que ahuyentaba la oscuridad del mundo que ella debía destruir.

Pero él le había hecho una promesa a Gennai. Y la cumpliría.

* * *

Notas finales:

Inicialmente quise sencillo, pero conforme iba escribiendo, se me metía a la cabeza el universo de _El Planeta del Tesoro_ y de ahí lo del Navío espacial. Creo que muchas palabras las terminé inventando pero bueno, de eso se trata esto, ¿no? xD

¡Gracias por leer!~


	5. Professions AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Professions AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Cuando ella llegaba hasta él, debía fingir que el uniforme era más grande que las ganas de besarla.

Cantidad de palabras: 467.

* * *

 _ **Día 6: El estirado policía y la graciosa bailarina.**_

─¡Yama-kun!

Su voz siempre lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa que no dejaba que ella lo viese, eso la regocijaría y ya tenía suficiente con que lo llamara de ese modo. Se giró sobre sus pies para ver a la estudiante de baile correr hacia él. El hacer las rondas por las zonas céntricas de Odaiba resultaba tediosas para un oficial de la policía, o al menos lo era para Yamato Ishida. Claro que eso fue cambiando cuando la conoció.

Su risa llegó a él cuando se detuvo en la cafetería junto al instituto de baile donde Mimi Tachikawa salía con unas compañeras, todas ellas portando camisillas finas, shorts negros cortos, medias altas y la coleta alta dejando que sus cabellos rozaran su espalda a cada paso. Sus orbes castaños llegaron a él cuando su risa lo hizo voltear a verla. Una mirada que podría ser nada y resultar todo para él.

Ella se alejó de sus amigas mientras ellas seguían su curso sobre la acera, en su lugar, ella caminó hasta el oficial enfundado en su uniforme azul y pantalones negros. Lo miró de arriba abajo, estudiándolo descaradamente. Mentiría si dijera que no se sonrojó por aquel escrutinio y se sintió ridículo porque él debía ser quien tomara control de una situación como esa pero ella era distinta.

─¿Me multarías por quitarte tu sombrero? ─Preguntó ella con una sonrisa que rozaba diversión y algo más. Él trató de permanecer serio pero le resultaba imposible con esos ojos castaños mirándolo de ese modo.

─Temo que sí. Es uniforme policial ─Respondió con toda la profesionalidad que pudo.

Ella no borró su sonrisa y él no dejó de interesarse por la estudiante de baile. Cada día a la misma hora, ambos terminaban en la misma acera, acercándose al otro, hablando casualmente, como lo era esa ocasión.

─¿Sabes lo desagradable que resulta haber estudiando tantos años en la academia policial, recibirte y que lograr que te tomen enserio para que venga una estudiante de danza y te llame así? ─Preguntó pero ella llevó su mano directo a su sombrero azul sobre su cabeza, quitándoselo, despeinando cada uno de sus cabellos rubios.

─Demasiadas palabras para el estirado policía ─Respondió, colocándose el sombrero sobre su cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios─. ¿Te estás enamorando de mí, acaso?

─No seas ridícula ─Torció sus labios en una mueca que ni él pudo identificar realmente, pero estaba sonrojado. Sus ojos se encontraban y todo resultaba distinto para él. Para ella.

Cuando ella llegaba hasta él, debía fingir que el uniforme era más grande que las ganas de besarla. Ella fingía no darse cuenta y le hablaba sobre trivialidades que lo entretenían. De a poco, la costumbre de verse en la misma acera a la misma hora terminó por volverse algo necesario para los dos.

* * *

Notas finales:

Cambiando un poco las profesiones originales, tenemos a una Mimi bailarina y a un Yama oficial. Lo de la bailarina debo hacer mención especial a mi querida **Bau** porque ella fue quien me inspiró a verla de ese modo. Con respecto a Yamato, amaría verlo como oficial (?

¡Gracias por leer!~


	6. Soulmate AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Soulmate AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Desde mucho antes de nacer, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse. Como el cielo con la tierra, como las marcas que los vinculaban.

Cantidad de palabras: 400.

* * *

 _ **Día 6: Cada vida.**_

El destino siempre fue motivo de discusión para muchos. Algunos decían no creer en su existencia, que todos marcamos nuestro camino a base de decisiones, buenas o malas pero decisiones al fin y al cabo. Otros, en cambio, sostenían que había algo ya establecido, una ruta, una decisión, una consecuencia. Sea cual fuese la respuesta correcta, había algo que sí sabía y era que había alguien, una persona que terminaba siempre encajando con uno.

 _Alma gemela_.

El famoso hilo rojo y la predestinación de una persona para otra. Sea lo que fuese, había algo que no podía negar y era la aparición por medio de sueños de _él_. Del hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos tan azules como el cielo a mitad de una tormenta. Una marca en su pecho que lo llamaba a ella.

Mimi Tachikawa soñaba con una marca azul brillando en el lado derecho del pecho del hombre rubio, mientras que en ella, en su omóplato izquierdo relucía su marca emanando un tinte verdoso, tan verde como las copas de los árboles a mitad de Abril.

Ella solía verlo de espalda pero sentía que lo reconocía de toda la vida. De todas las vidas. Pero siempre era algo distante. Hasta que él se volteaba y finalmente, sus miradas se encontraban.

Y ellos mismos, cada vida, cada siglo, cada vez.

Ella detuvo sus pasos al instante en el que cruzó frente al chico rubio. Él percibió su mirada y se volteó a mirarla a mitad de la acera. Ninguno dijo nada en un primer momento, sólo se observaron como si fuesen dos extraños que se conocían de toda la vida. Todas las vidas pasadas.

─Mimi Tachikawa ─Dijo ella de prisa, con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, tendiéndole la mano que él dudó en corresponder pero lo hizo finalmente.

─Yamato Ishida ─Respondió.

Yamato Ishida. Así era su nombre, ella lo recordaba entre sueños.

─¿Nos conocemos? ─Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa tonta se formó en los labios de ambos.

Desde mucho antes de nacer, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse. Como el cielo con la tierra, como las marcas que los vinculaban. Ellos no lo sabían, pero esa escena la habían vivido ya miles y miles de veces.

Y todas las veces, terminaron encontrando su lugar en otro. Porque uno no podrá saber a ciencia cierta su destino, pero sí sabe a quién pertenece para toda la eternidad.

* * *

Notas finales:

No hay mucho que acotar, salvo que las marcas que llevan cada uno son los de sus propios emblemas respectivamente :3

¡Gracias por leer!~


	7. Time Period AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Time Period AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Un momento de silencio posterior y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Eran de mundos distintos, mundos enfrentados, pero aún así ella salvó su vida.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 7: Vida por vida.**_

El Capitán Ishida de la armada japonesa no encontraba más despreciable que la existencia ruin de un pirata. Principalmente, la del Gorrión Verde, la famosa pirata que azotó con su paso todos los mares conocidos, robando y engañando a todo aquel que dejara que su apariencia delicada superase su reputación como una sinvergüenza sin bando.

Más que satisfactorio fue interceptar sus navíos de piratas asquerosos para desenfundar una batalla de cañones, disparos y sangre por el control de las costas niponas. La mujer de orbes castaños era una adversaria de temer, por mucho que sus pequeñas manos y estatura diminuta puedan decir lo contrario. Él lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión al enfrentar su sable contra la de la Tachikawa.

Como lo fue en esa ocasión. Por supuesto que la idea inicial sobre destruir los navíos ya los piratas era su prioridad, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse difíciles cuando una bala acertó su muslo y otro su costado, tirándolo fuera del navío. Sentía su sangre escurrirse de él y el agua llenando todo su ser. Trató de salvarse, de salir a superficie pero su cuerpo estaba magullado por golpes y la pérdida de sangre que finalmente terminó rindiéndose a la oscuridad del mar.

Nunca se hubo esperado despertar de aquel episodio y mucho menos a la luz de una fogata, sin prenda alguna mientras la noche se cernía sobre él y el bravo viento del sur azotaba su consciencia. Pero nada de aquel suceso superó la sorpresa de ver que su rescatista y curadora de heridas haya sido la despreciable pirata que declaró guerra tiempo atrás.

La mujer se encontraba terminando de cocer pescado al calor de la fogata que ella habría preparado. La idea de asesinarla por la espalda fue tentadora, pero eso sería el comportamiento de un pirata, no de un capitán respetable como lo era Yamato Ishida. Se enderezó sobre la arena y el sonido de su dolor dirigió la atención de Tachikawa hacia él.

─Así que ya ha recuperado la consciencia, Capitán. ─La vio enderezándose sobre la arena para caminar hacia él y Yamato temió cualquier intento de violencia por parte suya─. Hey, tranquilo… Sólo iba a tenderte tu ropa ─Dijo ella elevando sus manos para enseñarle que no llevaba arma alguna en su posesión. Él pasó su mirada de ella a las prendas que se secaban al viento nocturno y luego notó su desnudez, cubriéndose enseguida sus partes nobles─. No estás tan mal para ser tan estirado.

─Las prendas ─Dijo sonrojado, ocasionando una sonora y armónica carcajada en la pirata.

Ella lo ayudó a vestirse y a acomodarse cerca de la fogata para comer algo, mientras le relataba los últimos sucesos tras caer ambos del navío que era escenario de su duelo. Ella lo rescató del mar y juntos naufragaron en una isla que no reconocía. A cada palabra, él no dejaba de observarla, estudiándola en silencio. Era hermosa, siempre lo supo, una dama que con un vestido de gala sería una acompañante que causaría furor en los mejores salones de toda Europa.

Pero ella era una pirata. Una pirata que salvó la vida de la persona que juró matarla.

─¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─Preguntó, interrumpiéndola. Su mirada no daba paso a coartadas tontas o excusas baratas. Mimi no era de darlas tampoco. La vio sonreír.

─No lo sé ─Respondió y Yamato no encontró mentira ni en sus ojos o en su voz─. No quise dejarte morir en el agua. Tampoco pensé en matarte mientras estabas inconsciente. Tal vez hasta pensé que follarte sería entretenido, pero no tendría caso si seguías dormido.

El rostro de Yamato tocó los tonos rojizos más intensos que sólo iban en aumento mientras ella reía. Un momento de silencio posterior y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Eran de mundos distintos, mundos enfrentados, pero aún así ella salvó su vida.

Y él juró protegerla. Porque vida con vida se paga.

* * *

Notas finales:

Un poco de piratas y cañones para introducir el Mimato x3

En el dibujo que hice de Mimi, ella luce como Jack Sparrow de Piratas del caribe, es por eso que su nombre pirata es Gorrión, haciendo alusión al apellido de nuestro pirata favorito (?

Cuando pensé en Yamato lo imaginé como el Comodoro Norrington pero me abstuve en describirlo así, pero sí con lo de estirado juju.

¡Gracias por leer!~


	8. Mithology AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Mithology AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Ella era todo lo que él buscaba, esa pureza que su ser maligno rehuía. Y ella veía más que maldad en él. Por eso, tomó su mano y desapareció. Porque creía que tenían una opción más. Porque una profecía no lo era todo para ellos.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 8: No sería vida.**_

Si de algo estaban seguros los guaraníes era que había algo mucho más grande que ellos rigiendo todo. Había dos fuerzas supremas combatiendo eternamente. Dos bandos que luchaban constantemente hasta el fin de los tiempos. El mal y el bien siempre han sido las dos únicas procedencias de las cosas para ellos.

Todo lo bueno y bello era proveniente del bien, mientras que lo desagradable nacía del mal. Era sencillo encasillar las cosas, principalmente el destino cuando éstas dos fuerzas regían arbitrariamente.

El mito del mal se extiende por siglos pasados y donde ella encajaba, donde ella debía ser ultrajada por el mal para concebir siete abominaciones que rigiesen con malicia el mundo. Kerana era conocida, la que dormía, la que no parecía hacer demasiado esfuerzo por ser la más hermosa entre las mujeres de su tribu.

Cabellera castaña, ojos inocentes, mirada luminosa. Hermosa como sólo ella podía serlo.

El mito dice que fue su belleza motivo de interés hasta de la maldad encarnada, Tau. El ser que representaba a todo lo malo, el señor de la Oscuridad, terminó embelesado por algo brillante. Irónico. El que se infundía en negro y regía la noche se enamoró de todo lo que es distinto a él, de un ser puro, luminoso, hermoso.

Mientras ella cantaba por los bosques, él la observaba en silencio, impidiendo que cualquier cosa la perturbase. Porque él la amaba, no quería que hasta el mínimo zumbido de algún insecto la detuviese mientras ella llenaba con su belleza lo que la rodeaba. Pero fue en ese intento por protegerla que ella lo encontró.

Ojos profundos, cabellos dorados y una presencia oscura. A la espera de su espanto, Tau apartó la mirada, pero ella hizo que la mirase. Ella no lo temía, nunca lo hizo, ella no huyó de él. Fue una de las tantas razones que lo llevaron a amarla.

Pero el bien y el mal no tenían otra razón de ser más que su eterno enfrentamiento. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a seguir tal profecía.

El mito cuenta que Tau secuestró a Kerana para hacerla suya, pero lo que la gente ignora es que ella lo amaba tanto como él. Ella era todo lo que él buscaba, esa pureza que su ser maligno rehuía. Y ella veía más que maldad en él. Por eso, tomó su mano y desapareció. Porque creía que tenían una opción más.

Porque una profecía no lo era todo para ellos.

Y aceptaron su destino aún a sabiendas de que la perdición los esperaba al final del túnel. Ellos no pararon. Ni ese día, ni en la actualidad.

─¿Estás dormida? ─La voz de Yamato la hizo sonreír mientras sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente. Tonos caramelo encendiéndose a la luz de sol.

─Sólo me gusta cerrar los ojos ─Respondió Mimi sin dejar de mirar esos orbes azules que fulguraban al verla. Ambos recostados sobre el verdoso pasto a la sombra de un árbol.

A él le gustaba relatarle mitos antiguos, romances imposibles, mientras que ella sólo se recostaba sobre la hierba a sentir las caricias del sol, la caricia de su voz contra su piel, imaginándose cómo sería una vida sin él.

No sería vida.

* * *

Notas finales:

Un poco de mi cultura y la mitología de mi tierra.

Tau y Kerana es uno de mis mitos favoritos. Cuenta la historia que Kerana era la mujer más bella de su tribu, tanto así que su belleza enamoró a Tau, un espíritu maligno que la amaba en secreto y que se materializó en hombre para poder cortejarla. Ambos se enamoraron pero su amor causó enojo en Tupá (Dios) y mandó al espíritu del bien, Angatupyry para combatir contra Tau durante siete días en los que Tau lo vence y huye con Kerana. La tribu de la mujer pide un castigo para Tau ante Tupá y éste dicta que la progenie de tal unión nazca maldita.

Siempre he creído que Kerana se fue por su cuenta, que amaba a Tau y por ese motivo, transgredió las leyes para poder amarlo como ella quería. Un amor imposible y una tragedia los terminó uniendo.

Quise implementar algo propio de mi país con el Mimato y pues, esto salió xD Espero que les haya gustado :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Zombie AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Zombie AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Redujo la velocidad pero al ver cómo aquel ser se enderezaba del asfalto con sus miembros colgándole como si de serpentinas navideñas se trataran, presionó el acelerador todo lo que pudo. Los estaban alcanzando.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 9: No lo sabía.**_

No importaba cuánto corriese. No importase cuánto se escondiese. No había otra salida, ya no quedaba más por hacer salvo ver cómo toda la humanidad caía presa de aquel virus extraño que se apoderaba de la consciencia de uno para arrebatarle toda presencia de razón, dejándolos deambulando cuál animales salvajes, caníbales, depredadores de su propia especie.

Yamato Ishida formaba parte del único grupo de humanos que aún poseían un poco de cordura, abriéndose paso entre la multitudinaria avalancha de zombies que destripaban y devoraban todo a su paso, sólo para crear más de ellos.

Los primeros tres a quienes tuvo que decapitar para salvarse le pesaron en la conciencia. Era una mujer mayor, un adolescente y un hombre de quizá treinta años. A quién mejor recordaba era al chico que mató, tendría la misma edad que su hermano menor, salvo que sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello castaño.

Sí, las primeras muertes fueron las más dolorosas, pero cuando no tienes otra alternativa salvo sobrevivir, los hachazos bajan solos.

Como cuando uno de los muertos vivientes iba a por Mimi Tachikawa, la chica con la que se había topado en una gasolinera abandonada. La castaña lloriqueaba por sandeces y él sólo quería callarla. Todos sufrían por aquel virus letal que puso a todo Japón en estado de emergencia.

Ella se escondía en un depósito dentro de la gasolinera y sólo dio con ella cuando él se dispuso a buscar nafta y recargar la camioneta que robó cuando los zombies comenzaron a perseguirle. Al principio, ella trató de herirlo con una escoba pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era un caníbal, se detuvo. Lo ayudó para recoger provisiones y viajaron juntos hasta donde la _Resistencia_ se ubicaba.

─¿Crees en ellos? ─Le preguntó Mimi con un rostro preocupado mientras él manejaba─. A la resistencia, me refiero.

─Es lo único que me queda ─Dio como respuesta─. No tengo noticias de ningún conocido salvo mi hermano menor y mi mejor amigo. Si ellos están en la resistencia, debo ir allí.

Ella lo miró intensamente por un momento y asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras.

─Mis padres murieron a manos de esas… Cosas… ─Ella se tomó las manos con fuerza─. Mi madre trató de arrancarme la yugular con los dientes… Mi padre terminó por introducir un tubo oxidado por la boca al tiempo en que le arrancaba partes del cuerpo… Yo… Yo sólo…

─Cálmate ─Pidió él e hizo que lo mirase─. Sé que has pasado por mucho, todos lo hemos hecho… Pero no te rindas. Ven conmigo a la resistencia. Estarás bien.

─¿Lo prometes? ─Preguntó ella y una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla.

Ver esos ojos castaños despavoridos sólo le dieron un vuelco a su alma. Él quería protegerla, sin siquiera saber nada de ella. Una mera desconocida magullada por traumas terribles a causa de algo desconocido.

En aquel lapso de tiempo perdido en los orbes castaños de Mimi, la camioneta dio un vuelco al haber pisado algo. Un crujido como de huesos de pollo resonó en sus oídos y Yamato sólo pudo mirar por el retrovisor para ver un cuerpo aplastado por las llantas de su vehículo. Redujo la velocidad pero al ver cómo aquel ser se enderezaba del asfalto con sus miembros colgándole como si de serpentinas navideñas se trataran, presionó el acelerador todo lo que pudo. Los estaban alcanzando.

Y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más se mantendría sereno.

No con una Mimi que parecía caer cada vez más profundo en ese mar de sangre que su mente reproducía cuando cerraba los ojos y oía a sus padres matarse entre ellos.

No lo sabía.

* * *

Notas finales:

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, me dejó con un sabor extraño en la garganta y quisiera continuar pero como es un drabble, no puedo excederme de las 500 palabras D:

¡Muchas gracias por leer!~


	10. College AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: College AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: La propuesta sonaba mucho mejor en los labios de ella que en su propia cabeza. Una sonrisa, un beso sabor a adicción y una noche que volverían a repetir más de una vez.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 10: Bendita juventud.**_

Yamato levantó una ceja ante los ojos luminosos de Mimi que parecían sonreír. Aquella era una mala señal, principalmente porque le quedaba sólo una prenda para seguir entero. El rubio bajó la mirada a su cuerpo sentado en el piso de su cuarto, apreciando sus bóxer como única ropa que lo cubría enteramente de los ojos de Mimi. Pasó su atención a ella, observando su brasier blanco y su falda aún puesta mientras las cartas parecían burlarse de ambos.

Algo muy cierto, después de todo, ambos eran malísimos en póker. Aún no entendía cómo fue que aquella tarde de estudio desembocó en un _strip póker._

La idea de ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos durante la universidad siempre significó una meta importante para su vida. Ser admitido en la carrera de abogacía fue otro de los escalones que fue dando para lograr sus metas. Pero claro, él ignoraba los mitos sobre las universidades americanas, él no creía que la mayor parte del tiempo la gente pensara en fiestas, drogas y sexo desenfrenado.

Él no era tan cerrado en el aspecto del consumo de sustancias de ese tipo y tampoco le molestaba uno que otro polvo casual. El problema estaba en que no quería su vida se rigiese bajo esas leyes. Era por ese motivo que mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros iban a las fiestas de las fraternidades, él se encerraba en su cuarto para seguir estudiando. Tenía las cosas claras y las metas establecidas como para desear desperdiciar sus noches de estudio embriagándose.

Fue una de esas tantas noches en solitario que algo llamó su atención.

La ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta para recibir la brisa nocturna, fue sencillo para él notar cómo un par de manos se sujetaban de la barandilla de su balcón a mitad de la noche. Le tomó por sorpresa y la idea de un suicidio cruzó por su mente como para lanzarse a salvar a la protagonista de un acto como aquel. Claro que Mimi Tachikawa no era una suicida y mucho menos quería tirarse desde su balcón.

─Las estúpidas de mis compañeras me encerraron en mi habitación para que no vaya a la fiesta de los KMT ─Explicó la castaña cuando él la invitó a pasar a su cuarto, intentando entender por qué una chica iba colgada de su balcón a mitad de la noche.

─¿Por qué te prohibirían ir? ─Preguntó.

─Porque mi ex está en esa fiesta y creen que haré alguna estupidez ─Respondió, cruzada de brazos. Él enarcó una ceja.

─¿Lo harías?

El sonrojo en Mimi fue la respuesta que Yamato necesitó. Sus amigas la conocían demasiado bien como para saber que Mimi era propensa a hacer tonterías cuando está molesta. Para cambiar el tema y tratar de que se le pase ese tipo de pensamientos, Mimi enfocó su atención en el libro que Yamato leía.

─¿Tienes examen?

─No, sólo hago retroalimentación de la clase ─La cara que puso Mimi fue suficiente como para hacerlo a él sonrojar─. No está de más prepararse.

─Eres extraño… Pero eres lindo ─Sonrió─. Creo que tengo esa clase contigo ─Dice ella y toma el libro para hojearlo, mientras sus pies se dirigen a la cama de Yamato, tomando total control sobre ésta─. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que continuemos donde te quedaste.

La invitación a estudiar era algo tan impropio de ella, pero la idea de pasar una velada distinta fue el detonante de aquella propuesta. Además de que el compañero de cuarto de Yamato tenía cerveza guardada entre sus cosas y con un poco de marihuana que Mimi cargaba consigo, una fiesta distinta se llevó a cabo esa noche.

Strip póker, cerveza y hierba terminó siendo el menú para que ambos estudiantes universitario se conociesen _de otra manera_. Mimi mostró su mano de cartas y la sonrisa en la joven terminó por hacerlo sonreír nerviosamente a él.

─Escalera Real. Ups… Tendrás que quitarte esos bóxer, Ishida-san ─Dijo ella con tono inocente. Ella se fue acercando a él, ignorando las cartas que sus rodillas terminaron pisando─. ¿O quieres que te lo quite yo?

La propuesta sonaba mucho mejor en los labios de ella que en su propia cabeza. Una sonrisa, un beso sabor a adicción y una noche que volverían a repetir más de una vez.

Bendita juventud. Bendita Universidad.

* * *

Notas finales:

La famosa vida universitaria americana xD Es imposible no imaginarse a ambos en tal plan. ¡Gracias por leer!~


	11. Supernatural AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Supernatural AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Aléjate de los demonios. Son engañosos. En su sangre llevan la astucia de la destrucción. No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, que son tan ruines como la misma muerte.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 11: Redención.**_

Aléjate de los demonios. Son engañosos. En su sangre llevan la astucia de la destrucción. No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, que son tan ruines como la misma muerte.

Yamato Ishida nunca podría comprender por qué esas palabras nunca surtieron efecto en él, no cuando _la vio_.

Ningún ser que no fuese celestial podía ingresar a Assiah, sin embargo una _una hija de Lilith_ se encontraba postrada en los verdes prados, sangrante y delirante. Los celestinos observaban con reticencia al ser oscuro respirar con dificultad mientras su esencia demoniaca se hacía cada vez más débil.

Bajó sus pies hasta sentir el pastizal contra su piel y a paso cauteloso, se acercó a ella. Acalló las órdenes de sus demás hermanos, porque algo en su interior lo llamaba a ella. Cuando su mano tomó el rostro del súcubo, un punzante dolor atravesó su pecho pero fue el contacto entre la materia pura y la oscura, chocando sin barrera alguna. Ella abrió sus ojos rojizos hacia él y pronunció algo que no comprendió, pero de su diestra, sacó una pequeña esfera oscura.

Yamato tomó en su mano la esfera y enseguida, la materia oscura que la rodeaba, comenzó a desaparecer.

─Es una piedra del caos… ─Oyó a Takeru hablar cuando se acercó─. Es la representación del alma de los hijos de Lilith.

─¿Ella mató a uno de los suyos? ─Preguntó otro celestial.

─¡Es una trampa!

─Necesitamos eliminarla.

Más y más pedidos de exterminio para la súcubo que terminó cruzando, por un motivo que todavía no lo tenían claro, de la Gehena a Assiah. Estaba herida y era por cruzar el límite entre ambos mundos. Yamato no encontraba motivo de desconfianza en ella, no creía que alguien pudiese arriesgarse de ese modo sólo para atacarlos, porque las posibilidades de que sobreviviese al cruce eran muy pocas. Por decir, ninguna.

─Nadie hará nada ─Dictaminó el celestial mayor. Miró a sus hermanos con la fuerza que su mirada poseía para que ninguno se impusiese a él─. Curen sus heridas. Cuando recobre la consciencia, sabremos qué hacer.

Nadie se opuso a sus órdenes y él mismo se encargó de velar los cuidados de la súcubo. Tantas preguntas pero ella seguía inconsciente. Los demás celestinos se llevaron la piedra del caos para estudiarla mientras ella era vigilada en aquel letargo onírico.

Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y una terrible sacudida hizo a todos desestabilizarse. Assiah tembló y un grito salió desbordante de la garganta de la criatura oscura. Yamato trató de resistirse pero su poder era inimaginable para alguien de su apariencia. Se acercó hasta la cama donde yacía y tomando los hombros de la mujer demonio, trató de hacerla entrar en razón. No había caso alguno.

Una última alternativa, pegó su frente a la de la criatura y ante el contacto, la energía oscura que rodeaba a la demonio fue descendiendo hasta regresar a la calma. Ella se desmayó por un momento para regresar a la lucidez sin alteraciones posteriores.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó Yamato y ella tardó un momento en responder─. ¿Cómo te llaman?

─Mimi… ─Dijo en un susurro─. Pudiste matarme. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

─En todos los milenios de existencia de Assiah y la Gehena era la primera súcubo que logra transpasar las barreras entre ambos mundos. Traes una piedra del caos contigo… No, no podría matarte. Tengo preguntas y tú respuestas.

La llamada Mimi sonrió al celestino y se trató de reincorporar sobre la cama con su ayuda. Yamato no dejaba de admirar la belleza que envolvía a la hija de Lilith, en cómo sus cuernos de carnero nacían de su cráneo y aún podía poseer un rostro inocente.

Aléjate de los demonios. Son engañosos. En su sangre llevan la astucia de la destrucción. No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, que son tan ruines como la misma muerte.

Volvió a recordar esas palabras. Muchos le catalogaban de idiota, otros de traidor. Ella cargaba una historia que él necesitaba saber. Y ella buscaba algo que sólo él podía brindarle.

Redención.

* * *

Notas finales:

No es lo que buscaba pero esto fue lo que surgió Xd

¡Gracias por leer!~


	12. Disney AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Disney AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Mimi lo vio marcharse y pensó en guardar aquella imagen en su mente. Nunca nadie le hubiese dicho que sería una de los pocos recuerdos que podría rescatar de él, antes de que todo fuese consumido por las llamas.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 _ **Día 12: Honey Lemon.**_

Cuando la luna se ponía en lo alto de la noche sobre San Fransokyo, las puertas en el Instituto Tecnológico se cerraban. El oír los pasos de los estudiantes retirándose del predio era común, como que también era común ver a dos estudiantes marchándose por otro sitio.

La noche lucía preciosa desde el punto más alto de una colina vecina al Instituto y donde Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa solían pasar horas y horas tumbados en el pasto mientras las constelaciones los cubrían.

─Nunca me cansaría de esto ─Soltó Yamato en un suspiro poco audible, salvo para su compañera.

─Luces cansado. Más de lo normal ─Respondió ella y recibió los orbes azules del mayor─. ¿Problemas con Beymax…? ─Una sonrisa decaída se formó en los labios del ingeniero al oír mención de su creación─. Creo que es por Takeru, ¿o no?

─Ese chico me quita canas verdes… Con tanta capacidad para la mecatrónica y sigue metiéndose en juegos callejeros ilegales. ─Mimi lo miró curiosa─. Él cree que no lo sé pero, vamos, ¿cuántos años cree que tengo como para no saber cuando alguien sale a escondidas de casa?

Mimi echó a reír y se enderezó sobre el pasto, logrando que el rubio hiciese lo mismo. La chica de orbes caramelo era una de las mejores químicas que él haya podido conocer, como también una de las personas más dulces que haya tenido el placer de besar.

─Te diría que le des tiempo ─Dijo Mimi sin dejar de abrazar al de ojos azules.

─Dudaría de ti al instante. No te gusta esperar.

─Exacto ─Acercó sus labios a los del mayor, besándolo sutilmente─. Sólo si le muestras todo lo que se pierde, quizá reaccione de manera distinta. Él es como tú, Yama, no quiere escuchar.

Palabras certeras para momentos oportunos. Yamato sabía que Mimi decía la verdad, él también era terco y cabezota cuando se esmeraba en serlo, a pesar de eso, Mimi sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque cómo no hacerlo si sus besos son los mejores.

Yamato y Takeru Ishida habían perdido a sus padres cuando muy jóvenes, para su suerte, tenían el respaldo de su abuelo Michael quien les brindó de un hogar y cobijo cuando más lo necesitaban. Ambos hermanos mostraron gran interés por la tecnología que sólo en Sanfransokyo podía desarrollarse, claro que Takeru quería hacer las cosas distintas.

Mostrarle que su capacidad era distinta, que no todo eran peleas callejeras de robots, era la meta de Yamato. Mimi tenía razón, debía de mostrarle todo lo que podía llegar a hacer en el Instituto Tecnológico.

El teléfono de Yamato comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos redujesen los besos y caricias. Era Takeru. Mimi miró a su novio y asintió. La dulzura de Mimi era única.

 _Honey Lemon_. Así solía llamarle.

Yamato se marchó en su moto para buscar a su hermano en peligro a causa de sus tontas peleas callejeras con robots. Sólo tenía esa oportunidad para enseñarle todo lo que su capacidad podía crear si seguía el camino correcto.

Mimi lo vio marcharse y pensó en guardar aquella imagen en su mente. Nunca nadie le hubiese dicho que sería una de los pocos recuerdos que podría rescatar de él, antes de que todo fuese consumido por las llamas.

* * *

Notas finales:

No quería hacer nada relacionado a las princesas, quería algo distinto, y como Big Hero 6 es también producción de Disney, pues… Aquí tienen un poco de Mimato y Honidashi :3

Final abierto y triste ya que todos sabemos cómo terminó Tadasho :c

¡Gracias por leer!~


	13. Crossover AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Crossover AU - D. Gray-man AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Mimi se mantuvo pensativa, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría seguir viviendo esa mentira, porque aunque sus votos con la Orden fuesen claras, ella amaba al enemigo.

Cantidad de palabras: 900.

* * *

 **Día 14: Enemigos.**

Una noche pacífica en una silenciosa París fue brutalmente destruida cuando la primera explosión resonó en toda la ciudad. El hollín y el humo causado se elevó hasta los techos de las casas que sobrevivieron a tal daño, pero cuando la Iglesia cayó presa del Akuma con forma de serpiente y cabeza de halcón, todo se sumió en un desalentador panorama.

La estructura del templo fue destruido por el ser demoníaco cuando éste mostró su verdadera forma a los exorcistas de la Orden Oscura. Ya no quedaba mucho por ocultar, ellos eran expertos en revelar todo cuanto esté marcado por el Conde del Milenio.

─¡Kanda, cuidado! ─Fue el grito de la exorcista que acompañaba al samurai de la orden cuando la cola venonosa del Akuma pareció tomar desprevenido al japonés que luchaba contra los demonios de nivel inicial.

El de cabellera azabache reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando la advertencia de su compañera nipona llegó, pero antes de que la ponzoñosa cola del Akuma lograra herirlo, una barricada de plantas contuvo el ataque. El samurai miró a la exorcista castaña que, con las manos sobre el suelo, ordenaba a la madre naturaleza a actuar según sus deseos. Mimi Tachikawa era la exorcista novata que Helvaska había admitido a la Orden cuando descubrieron que la inocencia residía en las manos de la quinceañera mujer.

Era una exorcista tipo parásito, una genuina rareza para la Orden, pues los únicos con tales características eran Allen Walker y Arystar Krory. Descubrir a Mimi en una expedición de Tokio fue un golpe de suerte para la Orden.

El samurai le dedicó un pequeño cabeceo como agradecimiento para luego lanzarse a luchar contra el akuma nivel tres.

Mimi resopló ante el casi mudo agradecimiento del compañero que se le asignó para su misión. No podía esperar demasiado, no de Kanda Yu al menos.

Un momento de distracción fue suficiente para que los akumas de nivel inicial lanzaran misiles demoníacos contra la exorcista nipona. Un grito sordo por su parte y el humo volvió a levantarse a su alrededor. La adolescente se quejó para maldecir por lo bajo y con una sola orden, las raíces ocultas bajo los cimientos se lanzaron como filosas cuchillas atravesando los cuerpos metálicos de los monstruos.

Mimi se enderezó como pudo del suelo y una horda de Akumas nivel inicial venían a por ella nuevamente. Se limpió la suciedad del rostro y volvió a invocar a las fuerzas de la tierra, que la respaldasen.

Mas no necesitó mover dedo alguno contra los seres que la amenazaban, porque un aullido ensordecedor resonó en la violenta noche parisina. Mimi se percató que el sonido sólo parecía afectar a las máquinas del Conde, pues estás sobrevolaban torpemente, como si fuesen atontadas por el aullido.

Y cuando menos lo haya pensado, una figura lobuna tomó protagonismo en la noche, destruyendo a los demonios en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Mimi no necesitó preguntarse demasiado por el lobo que destruía los Akuma como si de papel estuviesen hechos. Reconocería al animal donde fuese y por esa misma razón, se encogió de hombros, molesta.

─Bajas la guardia fácilmente, Tachikawa. ─La voz profunda y varonil de Yamato Ishida se oyó detrás de la exorcista, quien se volteó deprisa a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

─¿En qué bando estás realmente? ─Escupió Mimi mordazmente─. ¿Acaso el Conde no te castigará por destruir a tu propio ejercicio, Yamato?

La comisura en los labios del hombre de traje se elevaron por un lado, dándole aquel atractivo que ponía aún más nerviosa a la exorcista. La piel oscura del rubio, los estigmas en su frente y sus atrapantes ojos dorados lo hacían lucir peligroso. Ella debía temerle, debía luchar contra el Noah que la miraba desde los escombros que su propio lobo huargo causó, pero en lugar de eso, caminaba retadoramente hacia él. No había temor en sus ojos, por más que el gruñido de la bestia que respaldaba al Noah sonara, ella sabía perfectamente que él nunca le haría nada.

Para desgracia de Yamato Ishida, ella tenía razón.

Los Noah, los sobrevivientes del diluvio que sumió a la humanidad bajo agua, estaban llamados a destruir a los exorcistas de la Orden Oscura y volver a llenar de oscuridad al mundo. Pero Yamato Ishida, el Noah del Instinto, no podía asesinar a Mimi, por más que lo quisiese.

Ella tenía algo que la hacía terriblemente interesante y él no iba a hacer más que a jugar.

─¿Y tú, exorcista? ─Preguntó él, estudiándola en silencio─. ¿De qué lado estás?

Él sonrió de lado porque reconocía la mirada en Mimi. Ella tampoco lucharía contra él y ambos lo sabían.

─Vete, antes de que Kanda te vea ─Por más que lo intentase, eso no sonaba a una orden. Sonaba a un ruego. Ella no quería verlo herido, él lo leía en sus ojos castaños, los mismos con los que él soñaba por las noches.

Él no dijo nada, sólo rompió la distancia entre ambos con una velocidad terrorífica para unir sus labios a los de la joven. Un beso sorpresivo pero tentador, tanto que Mimi cerró los ojos, movida por el instinto que él despertaba en ella.

─Vete... Por favor... ─Susurró contra los labios del Noah y éste chasqueo la lengua molesto.

Un parpadeo bastó para que el Noah desapareciera junto con su lobo huargo y sumir a la noche en silencio.

Mimi se llevó los dedos a sus labios, sintiéndolos tibios aún, pero apenas sintió las pisadas de Kanda, se giró a verlo con las manos tras la espalda.

─Hemos terminado aquí. ─Dijo enseñando la inocencia en sus manos, producto de haber asesinado al Akuma nivel 3 de hace un momento─. Andando.

Mimi asintió y ambos exorcistas se marcharon. Durante todo el trayecto, Mimi se mantuvo pensativa, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría seguir viviendo esa mentira, porque aunque sus votos con la Orden fuesen claras, ella amaba al enemigo.

* * *

Notas finales:

DGM es mi anime favorito de la adolescencia, aunque ahora estoy bastante desactualizada con el manga, mas no quise perder la oportunidad para escribir mimato en su AU.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Zombie AU 02

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Zombies AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Él se había convertido en todo lo que ella buscaba. Un pedazo de vida. Una oportunidad para seguir.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **Día 15: Una segunda oportunidad.**

A medida que los segundos transcurrían, a Mimi Tachikawa se le hacía más y más difícil respirar sin perder los estribos. Sus ojos se movían de un punto para otro, cuidando de que la vieja casucha en donde se encontraba oculta siguiese siendo tan segura como lo fue las últimas dos noches. Estaba agotada, no había dormido en días por culpa de aquella avalancha apocalíptica de la que fue presa y por la que su vida corría peligro.

 _Ellos estaban cerca_.

Un virus extraño fue transmitido de una persona a otra y sin darse cuenta, toda la población de Japón terminó contagiada bajo los mismos síntomas de expropiación de sentidos y dominio total de un instinto mucho más bajo que el animal. Las personas actuaban como lunáticas, gritando, tirándose contra el suelo, golpeando todo lo que tuviese a su paso hasta que el canibalismo empezó.

Dientes desfibrando aortas, brazos arrancados desde la raíz, cabezas cercenadas e intestinos colgando de bocas hambrientas. Todo un festín carnal que ni la más retorcida obra de terror pudo ser capaz de expresar se fue desarrollando en pleno Tokyo del siglo XXI.

Aunque le sonase ridículo las primeras horas, la era zombie se había vuelto real. Y ella perdió a su familia a manos de los inconscientes autómatas caníbales mientras que ella se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo corriendo por su vida. Nunca había utilizado un arma de fuego pero cuando una mujer se abalanzó contra ella con un cuchillo carnicero, Mimi no dudó en tomar la escopeta de un alguacil acribillado que tenía cerca para hacerle explotar la cabeza a la mujer.

Lloró las primeras noches y trató de acabar con su vida como tres veces, pero las dos primeras veces el temor pudo más que ella y terminó desistiendo, mas la última vez casi lo logró. Se había colocado el cañón de la escopeta bajo su mandíbula y su dedo fue a parar al gatillo para jalarlo y terminar con aquella tortura de una buena vez. No le interesaba qué hiciesen con su cuerpo después de muerta, ella sólo quería terminar con el miedo.

Pero un segundo antes de que su dedo jalara el gatillo, un fuerte golpe le arrebató el arma hasta tirarlo varios metros de ella. Quedó estupefacta viendo el arma tirada y ella con vida. Se giró a mirar a sus espaldas y vio a un hombre rubio con la barba de tres días notoria en su rostro, ojeras bajo sus intensos ojos azules y una sarta de maldiciones cayéndole de sus labios.

─No actúes como una cobarde ─Escupió el hombre mirándola con desaprobación. A Mimi se le aguó los ojos y se le cerró la garganta, entonces las lágrimas salieron a borbotones y el hombre deseó no haberle quitado el arma. Lo escuchó suspirar entonces sus pasos se acercaron a ella─. No llores, no solucionas nada con eso.

─¡Quiero que todo termine! ─Explotó Mimi, presa del pánico.

─También yo, pero matarte no es conseguirlo. ─Ella no detuvo su llanto, no hasta que sintió la mano del hombre posándose sobre su mejilla. Se sentía raposa y fría, pero aún así, fue la caricia más dulce que Mimi haya podido sentir antes─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─M…Mimi… ¿Y tú? ─Preguntó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que no parecían ceder.

─Yamato. ─El hombre miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a centrarse en ella─. Escucha, Mimi. Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo me están esperando en un refugio no muy lejos de aquí. Es probable que hayan logrado hallar una cura para éstos malditos lunáticos y planeo llegar vivo hasta ellos. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Mimi asintió frenéticamente, entonces una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del rubio. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie nuevamente y salir de aquella casa abandonada donde residió por dos días. La noche se estaba despidiendo y ellos tenían sólo horas para llegar hasta donde les aguardaban los supervivientes.

Sentir la mano de Yamato en su cintura, mientras lo oía respirar parecía ser todo lo que Mimi podía desear en esos momentos. Él se había convertido en todo lo que ella buscaba. Un pedazo de vida. Una oportunidad para seguir. Una mano que la sostuviese cuando ella parecía no poder más, porque él le había devuelto la vida y ella no desperdiciaría esa segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Notas finales:

¡De vuelta y con más mimato!

Debo decir que lo mío no son los zombies, pero tras leer Cell de Stephen King como que le tomé algo de cariño a la temática xD Así que ésto es un poco de Mimato-zombie. ¡Ojalá les guste! :D

Besitos~


	15. Universe Alterations

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Universe Alterations.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: ¿Y si nunca haya existido el digimundo? ¿Y si los siete primeros niños elegidos, nunca hayan ido a aquel campamento de verano? ¿Y si nunca se hubiesen conocido? ¿Y sí…?

Cantidad de palabras: 450.

* * *

 _ **Día 15: ¿Y si...?**_

¿Y si nunca haya existido el digimundo?

¿Y si los siete primeros niños elegidos, nunca hayan ido a aquel campamento de verano?

¿Y si nunca se hubiesen conocido?

¿Y sí…?

* * *

Sus dedos se movían con destreza sobre las teclas de su teléfono, escribiendo un mensaje que iba destinado a su madre y mientras lo hacía, sus piernas no dejaban de moverse, oyéndose el repiqueteo de sus tacones altos en compañía con el sonido que hacía su maleta al ser arrastrada por el suelo. No era la primera vez que iba al aeropuerto para emprender un viaje considerablemente largo, pero su madre podía llegar a ser bastante melodramática con eso de las despedidas y los avisos de que haya llegado sana y salva.

Mimi Tachikawa dirigía sus pies hacia la plataforma de apertura para tierra Americana, siendo una estadía prolongada la que la aguardaba, pues iba con intenciones de estudiar a una prestigiosa academia gastronómica en Estados Unidos. No era la primera vez que visitaba el país de su mejor amigo Michael, pero sería la primera vez que lo haría por un tiempo casi indefinido.

Iba tan pendiente de su mensaje para su madre y las ideas que tenía para su primera noche en Nueva York junto a Michael que no se fijó en su camino; sólo cuando chocó contra alguien se percató de aquel detalle. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como para tirarla al piso pero sí lo suficiente para hacerla rabiar.

─¡Fíjate! ─Reaccionó casi al mismo tiempo que el hombre que la chocó. Ambos se dieron cuenta que compartieron el diálogo y la sorpresa se quedó colgando en sus labios cuando se fijaron en el otro.

Mimi fue rápida con su escrutinio visual, tanto como para reconocer los boletos que llevaba el hombre en su diestra junto a su pasaporte. Cuando el desconocido se fijó en su mirada y reconoció la atención puesta sobre sus pertenencias.

─¿También vas para Nueva York? ─Preguntó Mimi y él miró su boleto para regresar su azulina mirada a la muchacha.

─Debo imaginar que te tendré de compañera ─Comentó él y señaló el boleto que pertenecía a Mimi. Una mirada divertida por parte de ambos y la certeza de compartir asientos a un viaje que, ni siquiera ellos, comprendían cuán cercanos podrían llegar a volverse.

Y a medida que caminaban rumbo a la plataforma de abordaje, pensaban que ese viaje podría ser uno de los mejores, sin contar con que no sería el último.

A veces, existen más de una historia, más de un camino. A veces, entre tantas personas y entre tantas posibilidades, uno no termina por comprender cuán arraigado se encuentra al destino de otro.

Sin importar el universo al que pertenezca.

* * *

Otra forma de cómo el Mimato inicia :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Free! (GOT AU)

Conjunto de drabbles (y one-shots) por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Free AU / Game of thrones AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Él sonrió como solía hacerlo sólo cuando se encontraba con ella. Porque eso era lo único que tenía realmente, por lo único que él lucharía hasta el cansancio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por ella un poco más, a respirar ese aire primaveral que sólo podía encontrar en ella.

Cantidad de palabras: 1000.

* * *

 _ **Día 16: La primavera y el invierno**_

La primera vez que sus ojos encontraron los azules hielo de Yamato Ishida, supo que había algo en él que podría destruirla con facilidad. El miedo a perder estaba arraigada a ella, a la noble hija de Lord Tachikawa, familia aliada a la casa Tyrell de Altojardín desde hace siglos.

Mimi Tachikawa adoraba Altojardín, era la expresión clara de lo que ella representaba. _Crece fuerte_ era el lema de los Tyrell y en lo que ella creía mientras veía los amplios prados de trigo y las más bellas flores que crecían en El Dominio.

Mimi era primavera, era el aroma a pimpollos a punto de abrirse. Era la miel dulce y el cántico matutino de las aves. Se levantaba con el sol y todo cuanto ella admirase, era iluminado. _Es una niña con gracia innata_ solían decir de la primogénita de Lord Tachikawa mientras veía a la dulce niña corretear los pasillos del palacio.

Hasta que la gran ceremonia de unión marital la llevó hasta tierra norteña por primera vez. La unión Stark-Tachikawa parecía ser de interés por parte de ambas familias, luego de que Sansa Stark regresara a casa y la necesidad de alianzas fuese solicitada.

Mimi Tachikawa debía ser desposada por una casa de importancia para los Stark y forjar una alianza armada, porque los Tachikawa eran ricos en productos del campo, de tierras llenas de sol, algo que los norteños desconocían.

Desde pequeña fue instruida para la tarea de ser esposa y servir a su casa sabiamente, sabía que pocos se casaban por amor y según había oído, la familia Stark tenía mala fama por ello. El amor parecía no ser una carta de victoria para ellos o eso fue lo que había oído sobre la muerte de Robb Stark en la Boda Roja.

Y a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor del castillo, más recordaba historias sanguinarias sobre la pobre familia. Y a medida que caminaba, más y más sola se sentía.

Hasta que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y con ellas, dio con esos ojos hielo, con ese aire lobuno y esa esencia que sólo parece ser propio de los que sirven a los lobos huargos.

Yamato Ishida, de la casa Ishida, fiel familia al servicio de los Stark, era el primogénito que la desposaba por el bien de la guerra contra los _Caminantes Blancos._ Mimi podía pensar en tantos calificativos para el hombre rubio que la aguardaba a la cabeza de la larga mesa. Ella hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo cerca y pudo sentir la silenciosa mirada de Yamato sobre ella.

E hizo lo que se le tenía prohibido hacer. Levantó los ojos hacia él y lo observó con interés, con el mismo que se enseña que una dama no debería hacer cuando se encuentra en presencia de hombre poderoso como lo era él. Lo vio enarcando una ceja y una mueca, muy parecida a una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los finos labios del hombre.

Mal augurio.

La forma en la que él la miraba cuando ella caminaba, el cómo su mano caía de forma distraída sobre su piel o el modo en que se dirigía a ella llamaba a algo mucho más peligroso que una sencilla boda por conveniencia. Mimi temía por ello, pero a la par que temía, también disfrutaba.

Y cuando las nupcias fueron dichas y su vestido cayó sobre el suelo de la fría habitación de Yamato, ella supo que él sería su perdición. Porque como el gran lobo de las colinas asiáticas, no había hombre en la tierra que la hiciese sentir terriblemente pequeña y a la vez, condenadamente poderosa. Los labios que la besaban y las manos que la expropiaban de sí misma parecían despertar cosas en ella que ahuyentaban miedos, que acallaban historias y la hacían, por primera vez, sentirse más que la primavera, más que el sol, más que la miel.

Yamato Ishida era el invierno que supo calentarse por ella. Saberlo, le gustaba.

Pero a medida que se compenetraban, a medida que el invierno se volvía cálido y la primavera más brillante, había un final tortuoso para ambos.

Porque las bodas por amor tenían ese tinte.

Ella temía, porque ya no se trataba de protegerse a sí misma, de buscar una conveniencia personal, no. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que ella amaba a su esposo con una fuerza descomunal, como sabía que Yamato moriría por ella de ser necesario.

─¿Tienes miedo? ─La voz de Mimi, cuando la noche los descubría desnudos y cansados, sonaba a las aguas tranquilas de los manantiales de El Dominio.

Él no conocía el sitio de dónde provenía su esposa, pero la había oído hablar sobre él con tanta emoción que casi se imaginaba verla entre flores y aves. Sonrió a su esposa y la atrajo hacia él para fundirla en un abrazo silencioso. Ella lo conocía con demasía, sabía que algo lo inquietaba.

─El futuro es aterrador ─Confesó Yamato y sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los labios a Mimi─. Lo desconocido, lo que no sabemos.

Ella lo miró con dulzura y acercó sus labios a los de él, transmitiéndole todo el amor que podría nacer de ella. Un momento de silencio, entonces ella volvió a hablar.

─Entonces no pienses en el futuro ─Pidió─. Piensa en éste momento, en ésta fragmento de paraíso que tenemos y todo pasará.

Él sonrió como solía hacerlo sólo cuando se encontraba con ella. Porque eso era lo único que tenía realmente, por lo único que él lucharía hasta el cansancio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por ella un poco más, a respirar ese aire primaveral que sólo podía encontrar en ella.

Antes de que el alba los descubriese y él tenga que marcharse a servir a los Stark y a la guerra que no le correspondía, pero que, por la mujer que tenía a su lado en esos momentos, por mantener ese preciado momento un poco más y hacerlo eterno, él lucharía.

Y ella crecería a medida que lo veía marchar. Ella crecería, al igual que el vientre que resguardaba una parte de él.

Una parte del invierno y de la primavera que eran ellos.

* * *

Hace rato que anhelaba hacer un GOT AU y bueno, así salió xD

Estuve un rato meditando por la casa a la que cada uno serviría y pues, determinar la casa de Yamato no fue problema (es un norteño, no cabe duda xD), el debate fue por la de Mimi, mas al imaginarme que sería amiga íntima de Margery Tyrell (SON TAN PARECIDAS *3*) me di cuenta que Altojardín es, sin duda, de donde provendría Mimi.

¡Espero les haya gustado ésta historia y ésta colección! :3


	17. Historical AU

Conjunto de drabbles por la semana de la DigiOTPweek. ¡Festejemos el Mimato!

Premisa: Historical AU - 1920.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Una no podía ser mujer y libre al mismo tiempo, ella no quería caer en lo mismo, porque vivían en una época donde debías entregar tu libertad a cambio de lo que muchos llamaban "felicidad". Sin darse cuenta que lo halló todo en esa cama y con el mismo hombre que acudía todas las noches solamente para verla ser libre.

Cantidad de palabras: 1000.

* * *

 **Día 17:** **Les courageux.**

La fresca noche hacía tiritar los cuerpos que se movían al ritmo de un martes cualquiera. Las nueve y media figuraba en su reloj cuando oyó a lo lejos el sonido del tren arribando nuevamente. Las personas circulaban con la normalidad característica, saliendo a las calles para ir a bares o a sus propios hogares. Él no era muy distinto; apretó el maletín que cargaba su diestra con un poco más de ahínco y aceleró los pasos en una dirección particular. Letreros vistosos de madera meciéndose al ritmo del viento llamaron su vista hasta que sus oscuros ojos azules dieron con uno bastante conocido.

 _Les courageux*_

Mucho antes de que su cuerpo se abriera paso entre las puertas de madera con que su concurrido bar lo recibía todas las noches, Yamato Ishida oyó la misma voz que lo hacía volver una y otra vez al mismo lugar.

Dulce, armoniosa y sensual. La voz que se oía desde el interior del bar nocturno al que él iba a ahogar las penas de un mal día en el trabajo, era la principal razón por la que él se sentaba frente al cantinero y pedía lo mismo. La dulce y sensual voz de Mimi Tachikawa parecía extraerlo de la realidad y sumirlo en una totalmente distinta, donde sólo existía la castaña de grandes y brillantes ojos, haciéndole el amor a sus oídos con su voz, mientras más de uno deleitaba su vista con el escotado y pronunciado vestido rojo que portaba la cantante arriba del escenario.

Cuando alguien preguntaba qué era lo mejor de París, fácilmente uno respondía: Mimi Tachikawa.

Ella era catalogada como una mujer de mala vida a pesar de que sus padres hayan sido influyentes figuras de la embajada Francesa/Japonesa, la unigenita Tachikawa prefería vestir prendas que la hiciesen sentirse libre mientras su voz reparaba muchas cosas en las personas que iban al mismo bar.

Yamato se consideraba una persona rota, hasta que los castaños ojos de la cantante se posaban sobre él, mas nunca pasaba de una sencilla mirada que para él lo era todo.

Esa noche, en cambio, cuando tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre y pedía una copa de vino tinto, Mimi no continuó cantando como solía hacerlo; cuando el pianista del bar continuó tocando sin una voz que lo acompañara, Yamato miró en dirección al escenario y vio a la sensual mujer caminar hacia él. Sentía su cuerpo encenderse sin que él pudiese hacer algo.

─¿Me invitarás algo o sólo me mirará de lejos? ─Sus palabras no daban apertura a discusión. Ella sonrió porque un hombre nunca espera palabras semejantes por parte de una mujer. No de una mujer respetable, al menos.

Mimi hizo un gesto al cantinero para que le sirviese una copa semejante al de Yamato, mientras éste la estudiaba en silencio. Ella volvió su mirada a él y su sonrisa lo hizo esbozar una ligera.

─Debo de sentirme halagado ─Comentó, llamando la atención en la dama─. No dejas de cantar, no por una mala razón al menos.

─Me conoces, por lo veo... Eso es injusto ─Respondió ella con un mohin infantil que le resultó terriblemente sensual─. Estoy en desventaja.

─No te pierdes de mucho, te lo aseguro. ─Yamato bajó la mirada a su copa con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta sentir la mano de Mimi sobre la suya, llamando a sus ojos.

─Deja que yo determine eso ─Respondió. Yamato se quedó un momento atento a la mirada de la cantante sin saber muy bien qué esperar de ella.

Mimi Tachikawa era, lo que muchos llamaban, una escandalosa, un mujer de mala vida y una provocadora. No se podía ser mujer y libre, decía ella pero eso no le impedía desgarrar los prejuicios que envolvían su persona para ser quien ella creía.

 _Valiente._

La primera vez que Yamato probó el sabor de su piel lo supo. Supo que Mimi no era de las que se dejaba menospreciar o minimizar por los demás. Ella vivía a su modo y eso era inspirador para él.

─¿Has deseado algo más? ¿Algo más que cantar en el mismo bar? ─Preguntó Yamato junto a ella, ambos tendidos sobre el lienzo blanco que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y luego volvió su vista a la ventana que contaba su cuarto y desde el cual, apreciaban la luna y las estrellas.

─Sí, todos somos soñadores en menor o mayor medida ─Respondió─. Todos deseamos más y más hasta el cansancio.

─Dímelo ─Pidió y ella volteó a mirarlo. Un momento de silencio hasta que los labios de Mimi besaron los suyos─. Mimi...

─Tú me deseas... Pero no puedes desear al viento. No es tuyo. ─Ella tenía intenciones de enderezarse sobre su cama para marcharse como todas las noches en las que terminaban juntos en su cama. Él sólo la veía hacerlo y la despedía en silencio, mas esa noche, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él nuevamente.

─No perteneces a nadie. No pienso arrebatarte libertad... Sólo déjame acompañarte más, sentirte más.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida hasta que una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios. Esa noche se dejó abrazar por él hasta que el sueño los atrapó juntos y la noche los cobijo hasta el nacimiento del alba.

Mimi temía ser presa, pues su libertad le había costado demasiado como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Una no podía ser mujer y libre al mismo tiempo, ella no quería caer en lo mismo, porque vivían en una época donde debías entregar tu libertad a cambio de lo que muchos llamaban "felicidad".

Sin darse cuenta que lo halló todo en esa cama y con el mismo hombre que acudía todas las noches solamente para verla ser libre.

* * *

*Les courageux: La valiente, en francés.

¡Y después de mucho, finalmente, subo el último capítulo de ésta colección que me lleno de tanta satisfacción por los temas tan variados que presentó!

Y éste último capítulo se lo debo a mi querida amiga Luz, ya que fue quien me sugirió incluir al Mimato en una temática histórica, más específicamente en los años 20'. Si bien es sabido, décadas anteriores (por no decir, siglos y siglos de historia), la mujer debía vivir bajo ciertos estándares de comportamiento para ser tratada o considerada "con respeto".

Ésta historia quería escribirla enseñando aquello que me gusta tanto de Mimi, su facilidad para ignorar críticas y ser quien ella es realmente, siendo la voz de una mujer rebelde para su época.

Espero que les haya gustado éste último capítulo :3

¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!~


End file.
